


笑与吻

by zhmoonlit



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 比尔会对所有人露出微笑，然而只有亚瑟得到了他的吻。





	1. Chapter 1

威廉爵士喜欢抿嘴笑。  
他笑起来的时候总是习惯性地把那削薄的嘴唇微微一抿，再向上弯起一个微小的弧度，配上他似笑非笑的眼神，看起来活脱脱就是一副眉眼含情的风流模样。  
在那些逝去的往昔里，他常常挂着漫不经心的表情不动声色地观察周围。  
偶尔对上其他人视线的时候，他便露出那种轻佻的笑容来，接着若无其事地移开视线。  
伏提庚弑兄篡位的那个夜晚过后，威廉爵士抛弃了家族的姓氏与贵族的享受。他不再穿着华服，甚至不再佩剑，爵士在叛乱中死去了，他成了比尔，腰间挂着一柄匕首，以长弓作为武器。  
平民比尔是个神射手，拥有一双锐利的眼睛，能看清的距离比一般人以为的还要远得多，同时擅长等待与观察。  
这些特质使比尔成了一名绝佳的潜行者，他在很短的时间里熟悉了那些关于暗杀与伪装的技巧，并开始精于此道。  
他被黑甲兵抓到过几次，但最终都顺利逃脱。很快，他的伙伴们开始半开玩笑地称呼他“泥鳅”。  
说实话，比尔还挺喜欢这个绰号的，虽然最开始的时候他没少拿这个作为借口用箭狠狠戳他们的屁股。  
泥鳅比尔混迹街头，穿着肮脏破旧的衣服，游走在酒馆妓院中打探情报，他笑得比过去更多了。  
他发现这是一副非常不错的面具，渐渐的，他习惯将笑容挂在脸上，总是抿着唇微微翘起嘴角，注视着熙熙攘攘人来人往，看起来对任何东西都毫不在意。  
他视野广阔、观察入微，理所当然的，他知道许多不为人知的秘密，绝大多数人却从未意识到这一点。  
这得归功于比尔很清楚何时该闭紧嘴，他是个不错的守密者，那些无意中发现的秘密在他那儿很安全。  
比如关于那家妓馆、那个金发的孩子，那是比尔保守得最好、也是最久的一个秘密。  
那是伏提庚登上王位之后的第三年，一个深秋的夜晚。  
比尔正为了一次劫船行动进行踩点，他走过大街小巷，穿过酒馆市集，最终在日暮时分撞进一家从未曾踏足过的妓馆。  
他推开大门，此时最后一丝阳光也已从天际隐去了，房间里早早地点起了蜡烛。  
昏黄的烛光摇曳下，漂亮的姑娘们穿着单薄的衣衫，恣意展露着自己的青春美好。  
比尔笑起来，从前的他鲜少踏足这样的地方，如今的他却对此轻车熟路。他从怀里摸出钱袋，招呼姑娘们给他端些吃喝的东西过来。  
等酒菜上桌，比尔没有留下任何一个姑娘，他笑眯眯地挥手打发她们离开，“让我先好好吃个饭，才有力气找你们玩。”  
他坐的地方位于大厅角落的一处阴影里，从大门进来不容易第一眼注意到的地方，背后不远处就有一扇窗。  
比尔嚼着面包，时不时喝上一口酒，一边看着姑娘们和来寻欢作乐的男人嬉笑着搂抱在一起。  
嘴里的面包不仅干硬还有股霉味，入口的酒也苦涩难咽，这与他曾经习惯的生活天差地别。  
然而现在他可以大口地吃着面包喝着酒，没有丝毫勉强，好像他生来如此。  
正是在这个时候，他瞥见了那个男孩。  
在他视野的边缘，他注意到一个孩子兴冲冲地撞开门跑了进来，怀里抱着小小一筐水果，直奔向大厅后方的一条走道。  
几分钟后再次出现的时候，他的手里已经没有了那个竹筐。  
比尔正端起酒杯的手停顿了一下，一种莫名其妙的熟悉感在这一刹那掠过了他的心头。  
“嗨，你！过来。”鬼使神差一般，比尔叫住了他。  
男孩停了下来，他转过头，警惕地注视着比尔， “先生，您叫我？”  
“过来，男孩。”比尔把酒杯放回桌上，冲男孩招了招手。  
男孩迟疑了一会儿，才走向比尔所坐的桌子。  
等男孩终于走得足够近，比尔才借着烛光看清了男孩嘴角的淤青、脸颊上泛着血丝的伤痕，以及他剪得极短的金发和蓝色的眼睛。  
那头干枯的金发与比尔记忆里闪耀着金子般光泽的头发截然不同，对于一个孩子，三年的时间已足够将他变成另一幅模样，幸而还未来得及将他彻底改头换面，从那瘦削的脸颊上比尔仍能隐约窥见他曾熟悉的轮廓。  
比尔咽下一声叹息，从口袋里摸出一枚银币，男孩的视线明显地立刻转向了银币。  
“男孩，你在这儿工作？”  
“是的，先生，我住在这里。”  
“去，给我再拿两杯酒。”比尔将硬币抛向男孩。  
男孩飞快地将银币攥到手心里，他点点头，露出个一闪即逝的笑容来，“没问题，先生，我马上给您拿来。”  
很快，男孩端着两杯酒回到了桌边，比尔单手支着额头，没再看向他，“放下就行。”  
男孩一言不发地放下酒，接着头也不回地跑开了。  
在最出乎意料的地方，他见到了预言中命定的王者，这一回，比尔没能忍住地叹息出声。  
现在不是一个好时机，越少人知道他，那个男孩就越安全。他还无力自保，任何多余的关注都只会给他带来危险。  
比尔苦笑着灌下一大口酒，那个男孩只能是一个秘密，和他喝下的酒一起烂在肚子里。


	2. Chapter 2

自从发现男孩以后，比尔在距离那家妓馆两条街外的旅店里长租了一间小阁楼。  
他可是神射手，不用非得站在近前才能看清自己想看的东西。  
这家旅店外表破败不堪，兼做酒馆的底楼一推开门就是一片乌烟瘴气，更别提所有的桌椅看起来都油腻腻又脏兮兮。  
住客们鱼龙混杂，老板只管收钱，对其余的一切都毫无兴趣，在最底层的社会里，这才是一个聪明人的做法。  
旅馆对外出租的阁楼非常狭小，塞进一张窄床之后的空间只够人勉强转个身。  
屋顶则十分低矮，以比尔的身高，他得弯下腰才能不撞到支撑屋顶的横梁。  
墙上的窗户只草草盖着两块木板，风稍大一些的日子里就会发出呜呜的响声，吵得人睡不好觉，加上阁楼夏热冬冷，自然一直乏人问津。  
很容易的，比尔以非常低廉的价钱将阁楼长租了下来。  
虽然事实上他并没有多少真正空闲的时间，少数的那些，原本他也大多选择待在林间洞穴里。  
至于以往他在城中度过的大部分时光，不是在为任务东奔西走，就是正为躲避黑甲兵的追捕而疲于奔命。  
然而自从租下阁楼，他倒是将大半的空余时间都花在了这里，即使这样的日子可能几个月才能有那么一两天。  
阁楼的窗户正对着妓馆正门所在的那条街，运气好的日子里，比尔从木板间的缝隙里望出去，一眼就能看见男孩的身影。  
运气不好的话，可能一天下来都见不着男孩的影子。  
比尔也不在意，只是在有空的时候来阁楼坐坐。  
他看着男孩和同伴们搭档行窃，有时得手，更多的时候收获的则是一顿狠揍。  
逃跑的时候，男孩总是尽可能护着那些比他更瘦弱的孩子，让他们跑在前面。被抓到的时候，他也总是挡在其他孩子前面，落在他身上的拳头自然比别人更多些。  
比尔算是明白第一次见到男孩时，对方脸上的伤痕是怎么来的了。  
但男孩从未抛下过自己的同伴，一次都没有。  
几次过后，比尔在又一次在洞穴里遇见乔治的时候叫住了他。  
“乔治，等等。”  
黑发的武师应声驻足，将疑惑的视线投向弓箭手。  
“上次见面你提起想给武馆换个大点的地方，前两天我找到个不错的。”比尔将一个布袋抛向对面，“我付了点订金，卖家答应给我留三天，你抽时间去看看。”  
乔治打开袋子发现里面是一串钥匙和一张写着地址的小纸片，他冲比尔点点头，“明天就去。”  
一周后，乔治把武馆搬进了新院子，稍事整理很快就重新开张。  
比尔则在紧随其后的一次劫粮行动里被砍伤了腿和背，不得不在山洞里躺了大半年。  
他毕竟不年轻了，这次的伤势花了比过去多得多的时间才真正开始好起来。等他终于恢复到被贝德维尔允许回到城里，时间又过去了两个月。  
比尔在城里转了两圈，有些犹豫，他没想明白自己为什么这么急着赶回城里。  
要知道自从上次的行动得手以后，在城里其实没有什么紧急的事物需要他去处理。  
接着他发现自己在不知不觉间已经站到了旅店的门口，比尔又想叹气了。  
似乎事情只要一旦和那个男孩产生瓜葛，他叹气的频率就直线上升。  
慢腾腾地挪上三楼，比尔捂住口鼻，在门口站了好一会儿才走进去。  
久未有人居住的阁楼里散发出一股浓重的霉味和淡淡的腐臭味道，这股味道实在很难令人感到愉快。  
房间里的东西没有丝毫变化，只除了所有东西上都积了厚厚的一层灰尘。  
凉爽的风从窗板的缝隙里徐徐吹进屋里，比尔决定放弃思考自己行为的动机，反正总会有弄明白的一天的，现在做他想做的就好。  
可惜的是，这一次幸运女神没有眷顾他。直到夜幕降临，比尔仍然没见到男孩的踪影。  
而他已经太累了，旅途带来的疲倦快要淹没他。  
比尔将落满了灰的被褥拽到地上，几脚踢进了床底。  
嫌弃地瞥了眼黑漆漆的肮脏床板，他最终还是皱着眉躺倒在了床上，从木板缝隙间飘飞起来的灰尘让他忍不住接连打了好几个喷嚏。  
木床又窄又小，比尔紧了紧身上的衣服，他不得不蜷缩起身体，好让自己不至于摔下床去。  
静谧的睡梦几乎是立刻便拥抱了他，待他再次睁开眼睛，已是天光大亮的清晨。  
比尔在阁楼里又坐了一会儿，等街道上的行人开始多起来，他混迹其中，从后门溜进了乔治的武馆。  
穿过回廊的时候，比尔刻意放慢了脚步。  
在院子里的人群中，他一眼就找到了正在练拳的男孩。比尔飞快地向后迈了一步，退进了墙角的阴影里。  
男孩比他上次见到的时候更瘦了些，脸上和胳臂上依然带着不少伤痕，但相比过去，数量明显减少了许多。  
比尔满意地注意到男孩挥拳的手臂上有了明显的肌肉线条，人看起来也更精神了，不枉他当初花了那么多时间精力在折腾这件事上。  
毕竟这院子的位置其实相当不错——虽然他看中的是它紧邻男孩住的那家妓馆这一点——为了让原来的主人同意出售它，他真的没少花心思。  
幸好乔治也一眼就相中了它，不然再要找个既在男孩活动范围里，又符合乔治要求的院子真的也挺让他头疼的。  
他相信以男孩的聪明，一定会想办法混进武馆里学习，而只要男孩入了乔治的眼，乔治自会将男孩纳入他的庇护之下。  
凭他对乔治的了解，他确信乔治一定会喜欢男孩的，那种小狼狗一样的个性，正合武师的胃口。  
比尔在余光里注意到乔治已经看到了他，正向他走来，于是他将斗篷上的兜帽戴了起来，转身拐进了不远处的屋子里。  
时机未到，比尔告诉自己，时机未到。


	3. Chapter 3

从获悉自己的名字登上通缉榜前十的这年起，比尔再未踏足过那家旅店，  
精明的老板没收到续租的钱自会将阁楼重新租出去，不会有任何损失，而此时距离他租下那间阁楼，时间堪堪过去了不到三年。  
比尔自认不是一个谨小慎微的人，可总有些东西是不该拿来冒险的。  
伏提庚的统治一年比一年严酷，越来越多的青壮年被强征去修筑高塔，在街头游弋的黑甲兵的数量也在不停的增加。  
他们逮捕所有他们认为形迹可疑的人，那些人被拷打、被审讯，然后永远地消失。  
贝德维尔越发严格地约束所有人的行动，不允许任何人擅自行动，甚至要求乔治别再返回洞穴。  
但牺牲与伤亡仍旧无可避免地持续增加。  
在最风声鹤唳的两、三年时间里，他们蛰伏于阴影中不敢轻举妄动，从所有人的视线中消声匿迹。  
时光不停流逝，贝德维尔在老去，比尔的黑发里渐渐掺进了白色，石中剑依然沉睡在海底。  
还有些东西在无人注意的角落里生长，悄无声息地发生改变。  
当比尔的名字从通缉令的第十上升到第五的时候，他开始从线人们的嘴里听到那个男孩的名字。  
一直以来，这些人都是他的得力帮手，只要价码合适，他们可以为他带来城里几乎所有的流言蜚语、小道消息或者任何他想知道的讯息。  
他们告诉他，城里有个年轻男人慢慢闯出了名声。  
男人在妓馆里长大，如今开始试图保护那些养大了他的姑娘们，谁敢欺负姑娘他就敢揍谁。  
幸好男人也同样乐意与人交朋友，只要不在馆里违反规矩，他欢迎任何人去找乐子。  
男人的确树敌不少，但他的朋友更多。  
线人中的一个曾经试探性地询问过比尔，“要不要去看看，也许你会感兴趣的。”  
比尔想说，他怎么会不想去看看他的男孩现在变成了什么模样？  
怎么可能不想呢？  
但最终他只是笑着摇头，将钱袋抛给那个青年，打发他离开。  
时间继续向前奔涌而去，所有人都在等待，伏提庚在等待高塔的竣工，反叛者们在等待预言的应验。  
出于某种机缘巧合，贝德维尔在几年前收养了一个孩子，现在男孩已经长成了消瘦结实的青年。  
没人注意到比尔偶尔会望着青年金色的头发出神，像是透过他在看着另一个不存在的幻影。  
青年算得上贝德维尔的半个徒弟，剑术不错，缺点大约是有些沉默寡言。  
自从有了这么个徒弟，贝德维尔越发像是所有人的“鸡妈妈”。  
倒不是说他原本不像，只是有了那个孩子以后他在许多方面都变得更加变本加厉。  
贝德维尔是他们中最年长、资历也最深的一个，从很久以前开始就可以说是骑士中领头的那个人。  
他们信任贝德维尔，可以毫不犹豫地将后背与性命都交托到他的手里。  
贝德维尔也将他们视为兄弟与亲人，从未辜负过他们，始终在为尽可能地照顾好每一个人而努力。  
比尔与同僚们私下里喜欢拿这个打趣贝德维尔，只是偶尔开个玩笑的程度。  
倒不是说真的有人觉得这有什么不好。  
至于比尔，相比过去，他的外貌其实没有多少变化。  
岁月似乎格外优待于他，除了他的黑发现在变作了斑驳的灰色。  
但当他对你微笑的时候，与霜雪同色的双鬓并未让他显得衰老，反而增添了他的魅力。  
你明明看见了他笑容里的轻佻，可只要他用那双眼睛注意着你，你很难不产生一种错觉，好像你就是他世界的唯一。  
很少有人能真的面对他的笑容毫不动心，大概这就是为什么即使黑甲兵对他的通缉令高悬在城中各处，他却依然能在城里心安理得地四处游荡。  
他与形形色色的人打交道，时不时带人劫船抢粮，给他们的新国王添添堵，或是给麦西亚找点麻烦。  
期间他又落到过黑甲兵手里两次，虽然最后都逃了出来，却也着实吃了不少苦头。  
比尔的名字终于登上了通缉令的前三，然而“老泥鳅”滑不溜手，黑甲兵一直没能成功地把他吊死在城门口。  
然后在某个夜晚，海水突然退去，石中剑现出了真容。  
如同石子投入湖中，水面泛起涟漪。  
反叛者们意识到，他们漫长的等待就快结束了。


	4. Chapter 4

现实世界偶尔会以一种意想不到的方式给人迎面一击，比尔曾经遇到过许多次，但没有哪一次像这次一样令他措手不及。  
血不停地顺着胳臂淌下来，最终沿着指尖滴落在地，伤口和大量的失血让他不停冒虚汗，他不得不背靠着一根屋梁，借以支撑住颤抖的身体。  
他从未想过自己会以一种如此狼狈的姿态与他的男孩重逢，虽然对于对方而言，这大概才是他们的初次见面。  
此刻，比尔藏身在阴影中，注视着男人用娴熟的手腕与黑甲兵周旋。  
相比他最后一次见到男孩时长长了许多的沙金色头发整齐地向后梳拢，记忆里曾经稚嫩的脸庞如今蜕变成了属于成年男人的坚毅模样，男人的神情自信又从容，从他的脸上，比尔看不见丝毫昔日的影子。  
在这一刻的某个瞬间，他忽然意识到站在屋子中央的那个男人已经不再是他的男孩了，这个男人是亚瑟，与他从未谋面的陌生人，这家妓馆的庇护者。  
所以被出卖给黑甲兵的时候，比尔事实上并没有感到多少惊讶。  
毕竟没有谁会为了一个素不相识的人、一名榜上有名的通缉犯，拿自己的身家性命去冒险。  
伤痛和突然从内心深处漫溢而出的疲倦让比尔微微弯下了腰，他看起来不再像传闻中那个狡猾的“老泥鳅”了，那股子散漫却又生机勃勃的气息从他身上消失了，像是阳光下消散的雾气。  
比尔其实没想费劲抵抗的，他也没力气再逃跑了，可亚瑟不知道。  
几乎是转眼间，亚瑟的小臂撞上了比尔的喉咙，这个举动带来的冲击让他的后脑重重磕到了身后的柱子上。  
窒息的感觉使比尔下意识地挣扎了一下，钳制住他的胳膊随之压得更紧了些。  
比尔的眼前掠过一片阴云，他闭了闭眼忍过了这阵晕眩，再次睁开眼睛的时候，比尔露出了笑容。  
他戴上了自己的面具。  
黑甲兵用镣铐锁住他的双手，压着他的后背，推搡着他向前走。  
经过亚瑟身边的时候，男人突然出声叫住了比尔，“嗨。”  
比尔抬起头，视线对上亚瑟探究的目光。  
“他们会好好招待你的。”亚瑟看着他，语带调侃，然而他的眼睛里藏着小心掩饰的担忧。  
血依旧沿着他的手指不停地滴落下来，但比尔抿起嘴角微笑起来，今晚的第一次，他的笑意里带上了真心，他希望自己不会给亚瑟带来太大的麻烦。  
“如果我是你，我会担心别的事。”比尔想起昨天听说的关于维京人的传言，他还没来得及把消息递给乔治，发自心底的，他希望亚瑟别去招惹他们，“比如那些外来者。”  
亚瑟明显愣住了，比尔扭过头，不再看向他。


	5. Chapter 5

比尔和亚瑟谁都没有预料到他们会在这么短的时间里再次见到对方，并且是以一种与上次见面如此截然相反的状态。  
这一次，略尽地主之谊的人成了比尔，狼狈不堪的那个人则换成了亚瑟。  
他差不多可以说是被女巫绑回洞穴的，短短几天时间，他熟悉的一切都毁了。  
仅仅因为他拔出了石中剑，那把王者之剑，他的命运就在一夕之间被完全改写。  
妓馆没了，露西死了，想守护的东西、保护的人，他一样都没能守住。  
十几年过去，他以为自己和过去不同了，他长大了，不再是个孩子，拥有了足够的力量。  
结果一切还是和以前一样，有人为他牺牲了性命，而他除了逃跑什么都没做到。  
亚瑟无可抑制地感到失落与愤怒，他还不能很好地控制住自己的情绪，于是他将它们投射了出去，用挑衅的姿态面对救了他命的反叛者们。  
比尔在亚瑟与贝德维尔交谈的时候充当了完美的背景，保持缄默，手里继续做着之前的活计，直到谈话的内容牵扯到了“老泥鳅”的被捕，比尔才转过身去，对着亚瑟露出个似笑非笑的表情。  
逆光下，亚瑟并不能真的看清他的表情，可他能看见比尔弯起的眉眼。  
“哇喔……”  
亚瑟呆呆地看着比尔，一半出于惊讶，一半出于某种他暂时说不上来的心绪。  
“没想到这么快就又见面了？”  
似乎被亚瑟傻兮兮的表情逗乐了，比尔嘴角翘起的弧度更大了些，他放下刀，擦了擦手。  
“不介意的话，我想先和他聊聊。”瞥了贝德维尔一眼，比尔想了想，又补充了一句，“单独的。”  
贝德维尔什么都没说就离开了，亚瑟注意到比尔摘下了手指上的戒指。  
“想打架的话，你大可以戴着戒指。”  
“不。”  
比尔把戒指放在桌面上，很是悠闲地踱到亚瑟面前。  
这回亚瑟能真切地看见他脸上的笑意了，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里正倒印着他的身影。  
比尔笑嘻嘻地凑近亚瑟，再近一寸，他的嘴唇就会撞上亚瑟的耳廓。  
维持着这个微妙的距离，比尔刻意压低了自己的声音，他很清楚那听起来会是什么样的。  
“你这个……”呼吸间的热气吹拂过亚瑟的脖颈，“小混蛋。”  
亚瑟显然没料到这个。  
比尔抓住他愣神的一瞬间，飞快地举起手扇了他一巴掌。  
随着“啪”的一声脆响，亚瑟这回是真的有些生气了。  
亚瑟从来不喜欢吃亏，他很快就揍了回来，乘着心头原本就积聚的火气，又在所有人面前和比尔打了一架。  
每一次挥剑，怒火都在一点一滴的消散，等他一脚将比尔踹个踉跄，抛下剑的时候，怒火已经熄灭了。  
剑砸在地上，沉甸甸压在心头的纠结情绪也不见踪影，亚瑟终于能够平心静气地思考问题。  
与此同时，他几乎立刻就回过神来，明白比尔是故意的，故意激自己与他打这一架。  
亚瑟突然想起几分钟之前比尔贴在他耳边说话时的语气，脸腾的一下就红了。  
比尔正背对着他向别人抱怨亚瑟出手太重，没看见这一幕。  
倒是站在亚瑟正对面的贝德维尔瞅了他好几眼，一脸莫名其妙。  
亚瑟莫明觉得有些心虚，他弯腰捡起剑，想把它插回剑鞘里。  
当他的双手握住剑柄，过去的幻影再次向他袭来。  
他陷入黑暗。


	6. Chapter 6

当亚瑟终于自幻梦中惊醒，已是深夜时分，女巫离开前将剑留给了他，就放在床铺边他触手可及的地方。  
他坐在床沿发了一会儿呆，起身离开这个临时给他充作房间的岩洞的时候，没有看一眼那把王者之剑。  
早前聚集着人群的地方此时空无一人，取暖用的火堆也已熄灭，徒余一地灰烬焦炭。  
亚瑟挑开入口处伪装用的厚重藤蔓，凉爽的夜风拂过他的脸庞，山间清爽的空气里有树木与夜花的香气隐隐浮动。  
他深深呼吸，紧绷的肩膀随之渐渐放松下来。  
似乎并不担心他会擅自离去，亚瑟没有发现自己被人监视的迹象，于是他自顾自地迈步离开岩洞，没有惊动任何人。  
他沿着小径向前走去，走进星光与夜色中去，将岩洞和里面的一切抛在身后。  
前所未有的孤独感潮水一般袭上心头，亚瑟慢下脚步，从他此时所站的位置能隐约听见潺潺的水声，然而他并不能看见溪流。  
他离开小径，踏过落叶枯草，随意地倚上路旁不远处的一棵树木。  
吹在身上的夜风已经让人觉得有些冷了，亚瑟有点后悔没把外套带出来，他将双手抱在胸前，试图以此稍稍抵御寒意。  
夜晚的山林间除了夜行动物活动时发出的一些琐碎响动，就只有风吹过树叶的沙沙声和远处传来的水流声。  
所以当头顶上方突然冒出个声音的时候，也就难怪亚瑟被吓得差点从原地蹦起来了。  
“睡不着？”  
那是个低哑的男声。  
亚瑟一手撑着腿半弯下腰，一手紧紧按在胸口，在方才的一瞬间，他真的产生了自己的心脏马上就要从喉咙里跳出来的错觉。  
任谁在认为自己孤身一人的时候突然从身旁冒出个声音都会被吓个半死，尤其是在这样月色苍茫时分的荒山野岭里。  
亚瑟带着一腔怒意环顾四周，寻找声音的来源，他敢肯定那声音他不久前才听到过，很是耳熟。  
很快，他找到了声音的主人。  
“老泥鳅”比尔正坐在距离他头顶大约两三米的一根树枝上。  
他背靠着粗壮的树杆，怀里抱着一把长弓，一条腿支在他坐着的那根树枝上，另一条腿在半空晃荡，姿态很是悠闲。  
亚瑟皱起眉，“你在那儿干什么？”  
“你不会真以为我们连一个守夜人都没有吧？”  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，他觉得比尔此刻一定挂着他那副标志性的似笑非笑的表情，哪怕在夜色中他实际上并不能看清对方的表情。  
比尔似乎并不在意亚瑟是否回答他，自顾自指了指身边不远处另一根稍低一些的树枝，“要不要上来？”  
亚瑟打量了一眼，也不回答，而是向后退了几步，接着直接助跑起跳，利用那股冲劲踏上树干，手一伸够到更高处的枝桠，借力坐上了比尔示意的那根树枝。  
他刚坐稳，某件不明物体就将他砸了个兜头盖脸，亚瑟手忙脚乱地把那东西从脑袋上扯下来，这才看清那是一件斗篷。  
亚瑟看向比尔，注意到之前盖在对方腿上、他以为是毯子的东西已经不见了踪影。  
像是感觉到他的注视，比尔扭头对上亚瑟的视线，“披上。”  
这一回，他的声音里带上了不容错认的温柔笑意。  
从小到大，亚瑟从没怕过打架动手，面对别人纯粹的善意时却总是有些手足无措。  
他捏着斗篷一角，犹豫半天，才憋出一句：“谢谢。”  
比尔瞥了他一眼，露出个笑来，如今他们俩之间的距离近得足够亚瑟看清他的表情了。  
树枝的高度算不上高，上面还有繁茂的树冠，但也不算矮，若非特意站在树下凝神细看，绝发现不了藏身其中的弓箭手，的确是个观察的好位置。  
比尔没再接话，亚瑟便也沉默下来。  
林子里重新恢复了宁静，亚瑟将斗篷罩在身上，学着比尔的样子倚上树干。  
他发现了那条先前便寻不着的溪流，它隐没在茂密的灌木丛后，流淌的溪水倒映着清亮的月光，影影绰绰间恍如水银流泻一地。  
斗篷里残余的温度偎贴上亚瑟裸露在外的皮肤，亚瑟意识到那来自比尔。  
另一个人的体温包裹住他、温暖着他，某种意义上，这近乎于一个拥抱。  
亚瑟裹紧斗篷，聆听着风声、水声，以及耳边传来的另一个人的呼吸声，柔软的倦意慢慢爬了上来，他开始感到眼皮的重量。  
“嗨，”或许是注意到亚瑟的身体有些不正常的摇摆，比尔将弓背到身后，腾出一只手揽住树干，一边伸手去够亚瑟，“嗨，小子，别睡着。”  
然而疲倦与睡意执着地纠缠住亚瑟，他本能地想挥手赶走那只正轻拍他脸颊的手掌。  
大约是真的困迷糊了，亚瑟忘了自己身上还裹着一件斗篷，这一动让他彻底失去了平衡，整个人往一侧倾倒下去。  
比尔下意识地想拉住亚瑟，匆忙间却被连带着一起失去了平衡。  
撞击的疼痛比预计的小得多，比尔有些懵，他身下是另一个人温暖的躯体，一颗心在他耳边砰然跳动。  
比尔张了张嘴，又闭上了，一时之间罕见的不知道该说什么。  
"算你走运。"  
男人起伏的胸膛垫紧贴着比尔的，低哑的笑声环绕着他，比尔没动，亚瑟也没有。  
“什么？”  
“这次给你免费，不收你钱。”  
比尔反应过来，“上次老杰克说碰你都是要付钱的，认真的？”  
“当然。”  
亚瑟看不见比尔的表情，可他能听见比尔因为埋在他胸口而变得有些发闷的笑声。  
“那我真是占了大便宜了……”  
比尔一边笑，一边用手肘撑着自己往上挪了一点，接着他把胳臂撑在地上支着脑袋，这样他们两个人终于可以面对面的说话了。  
亚瑟的后背和肩膀由于承受了双人份的坠落冲击而疼痛，地上的石头也磕得他难受，但他对此并不怎么在乎，他在乎的是比尔此刻听起来格外柔软的声音，那些拖长的发音和带着些微鼻音的句尾，他觉得很……  
性感。  
亚瑟怀疑自己是不是摔伤了脑袋，竟然觉得一个显然年纪不轻的男人性感。  
不过现在他倒是能够确定一件事了，他也许讨厌那些不请自来闯入他生活的不速之客，但那里面绝不包括比尔。  
亚瑟的手环上比尔的腰，那双在月光下变成深灰色的眼睛正饶有兴趣地看着他，于是亚瑟将手收得更紧了些。  
比尔的腰很细，却不是女人腰肢的那种纤细，即使隔着衣服亚瑟也能摸到紧实的肌肉。  
“占了便宜，总要给点甜头。”  
“你想要什么，小混蛋？”  
他又这么叫他了，亚瑟凝视着比尔挨得更近的脸，那双带笑的眼似乎无论看着谁都是一样的，而他不想只是比尔眼里随便的任何一个人，他想成为不一样的那一个，尽管如今他还不清楚究竟是为什么，但他想成为特别的。  
亚瑟没有一丝犹豫地抬起脑袋向比尔凑过去。  
比尔的眼里闪过一丝了悟，不知出于何种心理，他选择低下头去。  
亚瑟得到了想要的东西。  
严格来说，亚瑟其实没有多少实践经验，幸好作为一个在妓馆长大的孩子，他最不缺的就是观摩学习的机会。  
亚瑟睁着眼，他注视着比尔近在咫尺的脸庞，看着他阖上的眼睑、轻颤的眼睫，他确定自己喜欢这一切，非常喜欢。  
他仔细地用舌尖描摹过比尔的唇线，轻咬他的下唇，诱哄他张开嘴。  
比尔顺从了，他张开嘴，纵容亚瑟的入侵。  
亚瑟闭上眼将自己投入这个吻里，直到气息将尽才分开，他犹觉得不满足，一个翻身将比尔压在身下，又去吻他。  
急切的舔吻让比尔突然想起了他曾经养过的一只大狗，每次他外出归来，都会被扑倒在地一阵猛啃。  
亚瑟察觉到了比尔的分心，不轻不重地咬了一口比尔的鼻子，“笑什么？”  
“别着急……”比尔的呼吸乱了节拍，他微微喘息着，眼里的神采亮得惊人，这一回换成他主动搂住亚瑟的脖子，“我的男孩。”  
句子的尾音被吞没在两人交缠的唇齿之间。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一更写得有点失心疯，居然早饭写了一个章节我一定是脑子进水了Q^Q  
> 明知OOC但我……  
> 大家可以无视这一章，反正不影响剧情，跳过也是可以的OJZ

这一夜，亚瑟没再陷入任何幻境中，他被舒适的暖意包裹着，一夜无梦直到醒来。  
尚且迷蒙的意识驻足于还未完全褪去的慵懒睡意里，亚瑟都快记不清他有多久没有享受过这样的早晨了，迷迷糊糊中他下意识地伸手在身旁摸索，想将昨晚与他同眠的人再度拥入怀中。  
他的身边没有人。  
摸了个空的亚瑟反应了两三秒，一个激灵坐了起来。  
原本盖在身上的斗篷滑落下来，清晨林间湿冷的寒风趁机从他敞开的衣襟里钻进去，激得亚瑟连续打了两个喷嚏。  
“多大的人，怎么还跟个孩子似的毛毛躁躁……”无奈的叹息和渐近的脚步声从亚瑟身后传来。  
正张着嘴想打第三个喷嚏的亚瑟被这么一打断，一口气顿时又咽了回去，难受得他表情扭曲地捏住了自己的鼻子。  
一只手从他身后伸过来，将斗篷拉起来搭回他的肩膀上。  
亚瑟捏着鼻子抬头，映入眼帘的是比尔哭笑不得的表情。  
大约是被亚瑟憋闷的神情逗乐了，对上他视线的瞬间，比尔笑出了声。  
亚瑟更郁闷了。  
比尔看着亚瑟皱起眉，垮下肩坐在那儿的样子，平白看出了几分委屈，明知是自己的错觉，比尔还是有些心软了，原本正要收回的手半途改道，揉了揉亚瑟乱糟糟的金发。  
亚瑟立刻得寸进尺地攥住比尔落在他头顶的手，用力将他向下拽去，一边伸长脖子试图索要一个吻。  
比尔弯起嘴角露出个淡淡的笑容来，紧接着松开了自己的另一只手。  
原本被他单手抱在怀里的一捧枯枝立刻四散着往亚瑟身上砸过去。  
亚瑟飞快地撤回手，护住自己的脑袋，“比尔！”  
“恩？”比尔斜着眼睛瞟了亚瑟一眼，哼了一声。  
亚瑟瞅了一眼比尔，装模作样地摸了摸其实根本没被砸疼的头，没脾气了。  
“赶紧把衣服穿好。”  
早已穿戴齐整的比尔弯下腰把枯枝重新捡起来，抱到一旁，扔在事先用石头垒成的圆圈里。  
亚瑟不满地撇撇嘴，倒也没再多说什么，乖乖地开始系衣绳、穿裤子，把靴子套好以后，他抱着斗篷径直走到比尔身边，紧挨着他坐下。  
比尔也不管他，自顾自地用火石点起火来，又拿起一旁的铁壶架到石块上。  
迅速燃烧起来的枯枝不时发出“噼啪”的声音，冒起的淡淡烟气还来不及升高，便被风吹散了。  
亚瑟皱了皱眉，若有所思地打量了一眼不知何时出现在比尔身旁的一个布袋，他很确定昨晚树下可没有这些东西。  
“藏在那上面。”  
像是猜到亚瑟在想什么，比尔头也不抬地指了指前方不远处的一棵树。  
他盘腿坐在地上，将布袋拽到手边，从里面掏出一堆零零碎碎，亚瑟就悠闲地坐在原地看他忙活，没有丝毫帮忙的意思。  
比尔似乎也不介意，他将茶水煮沸，倒在一个缺了角的杯子里递给亚瑟，接着抽出腰间的匕首放在火上烤了烤，好用来切他从布袋里拿出来的腌肉和面包。  
他举起匕首还没来得及落下去，亚瑟像是突然想起什么似的急急忙忙放下杯子去抓他的手腕，比尔侧身一闪，好险没把刀刃切到亚瑟手指上。  
比尔怒气冲冲地扭头看向亚瑟，“你干什么？”  
亚瑟握住比尔的手腕，不让他把刀落到面包上。  
“这是你随身的匕首？  
比尔不明所以地点点头，给出了肯定的答案。  
“你用它来捅人，又用它来切吃的？”亚瑟不自觉地提高了音量。  
比尔忍不住叹气，“我不是在火上烤过了吗？”  
“不行。”  
亚瑟摇了摇头，拒绝妥协。  
比尔瞪着亚瑟，亚瑟坚定不移地回视他。  
气氛一时间陷入了尬尴的沉默。  
亚瑟的视线忽然飘了一下，比尔挑了挑眉。  
“要不你亲我一下，我就不介意你用那把匕首切肉。”  
比尔这回真的被气笑了，他右手被亚瑟抓着，左手可没有。  
于是亚瑟的脸上又挨了一记耳光。  
这下可比昨天的重多了，不过比尔把分寸控制得很好，疼的确疼，但不至于留下印子，他可不想回去之后被问长问短。  
亚瑟大约是自知理亏，抓着比尔的手也跟着松了劲道。  
比尔把右手挣出来，看了亚瑟一眼，把匕首收入刀鞘，挂回了腰间。  
他打开壶盖，把面包放在热气上烘了一会儿，直接用手把面包撕成两半，把一半塞进亚瑟手里。  
“肉没得吃了。”  
“好。”  
亚瑟倒是不在乎有没有肉吃，开开心心地接过面包啃了起来，毕竟他是真饿了。  
嘴里嚼着面包，亚瑟撞了撞坐在他旁边的比尔，“没人发现我不见了？”  
“我让早上来换岗的回去报了个信。”比尔咽下嘴里的面包，“贝德维尔和女巫都想和你好好谈谈。”  
亚瑟不置可否地应了一声，拿起杯子喝了一口，转手又把杯子递给比尔。  
比尔没接。  
亚瑟也没把手收回来，“这里不就只有这一个杯子吗？”  
“不介意？”比尔点了点腰间挂着的匕首，意有所指。  
“当然不，”亚瑟大笑起来，朝阳将他的金发照得仿佛真正的金子一般闪闪发光，“我可愿意了。”


	8. Chapter 8

直到启程前往黑暗之地，亚瑟都没能再见到比尔。  
事实上自从那天打发他先回洞穴以后，比尔就不见了踪影。  
亚瑟没费心去担忧比尔的安全，毕竟“老泥鳅”的名声可不是大风刮来的，他只是对于比尔的不告而别多少有些不满。  
倒是贝德维尔不知出于何种心思，在临行前夜特地单独找了亚瑟一次，就为了告诉他比尔是另有任务需要去城里一趟，若非事情紧急且非他不可，原本该是比尔与女巫一起送他去黑暗之地。  
亚瑟不置可否地点点头，就把话题岔到了明天的行程安排。  
他们简单讨论了一会儿，离开前，贝德维尔意味深长地望了亚瑟一眼。  
亚瑟被看得心里有些发毛，摸不准他是否知道些什么。  
“不过我们也没做什么啊……”  
他一边低声嘟囔，一边吹熄了床头的蜡烛，坚决不承认自己曾对此感到过任何委屈。  
亚瑟没料到的是，他不仅出发前没见着比尔，待他从黑暗之地返回，直至回到山洞，他都没能再见到对方。  
人群散去后，亚瑟独自躺在床上，女巫的药剂麻痹疼痛的同时让他昏昏欲睡，内心的焦灼又使他无法坦然地就此坠入梦乡。  
此时此刻，他迫切地希望能够见到比尔，他如此渴望，以至于方才在人群中遍寻不着比尔身影的时候，感到了无可抑制的巨大失落。  
他的朋友们不了解那段过去，而他不认为自己能够对贝德维尔或者女巫倾诉自我。  
这无关信任，就仅仅是……感觉不对。  
只有比尔，只有比尔是不同的。  
比尔看他的眼神与这里的任何人都不一样。  
亚瑟对此很是自信，要知道他可是在妓馆和街头长大的，看人的眼光若是不好，怕是早就死在路边巷尾了。  
归来的旅途中，女巫和贝德维尔一直与他在一起，回到洞穴以后，贝克莱克他们都在等着他，然而他仍然感到孤独。  
药剂的效力逐渐散开，亚瑟的意识慢慢开始涣散，最终坠入黑暗。  
半梦半醒间，亚瑟睡得极不踏实，他在梦境的空茫里茫然四顾，不知所措。  
“亚瑟，”温热的触感落在他的额头上，“亚瑟。”  
亚瑟霍然睁开眼，直直撞进一片灰蓝色的海洋里。  
他闭上眼，重又睁开，那双灰蓝色的眼睛依旧静静地望着他，带着真实的忧虑与关切。  
亚瑟的心安定下来，因为梦境而紧绷的身体也随之放松下来。  
比尔灰色的卷发因为俯身的姿势有些散落下来，亚瑟伸手，将那一缕发丝缠在指间。  
“比尔……”  
亚瑟将那缕头发别回比尔耳后，想说的太多，他张开嘴，又犹豫起来，不知从何说起。  
“没关系，”凝视着他的眼睛里浮起微弱的笑意，“你看，我就在这儿。”  
比尔的声音很轻，还有些嘶哑，亚瑟这才注意到比尔一脸倦容，身上还穿着外出的斗篷，看起来风尘仆仆。  
“外套。”他点了点比尔的领扣，没再多问什么。  
比尔低头一看，自己也笑起来，他起身解开斗篷，想了想，干脆把外套也一并脱了，和斗篷一起扔在不远处的椅背上。  
撑着床柱脱靴子的时候，比尔的余光瞥见躺在床上的亚瑟正直勾勾地盯着他，头上缠着纱布、青着一只眼眶的模样看起来很是凄惨。  
比尔把靴子摆到一旁，在心里无奈地叹了口气，又坐回床边。  
亚瑟也不说话，继续用那种眼神看着他，那种想要什么东西又说不出口的眼神。  
比尔用指尖梳理着亚瑟沾着血的金发，仔细地将打结的发丝一点点捋开。  
“比尔。”亚瑟低声叫他的名字。  
比尔放弃了。  
他就着侧坐的姿势直接半躺下来，单手支在床上撑着脑袋，如此一来亚瑟便被他半圈在了怀里。  
亚瑟掀起毯子把比尔一起盖进来，接着搂住比尔的腰，将他又拉近了些。  
或许是因为伤痛，或许是由于补全完整的记忆，亚瑟急切地想要抓住些什么，他开始意识到自己的责任、开始反思自己究竟想要什么，他明白自己必须向前，然而前方的道路浓雾弥漫。  
每个人都告诉他，他命中注定将成为国王，可他低头看去，自己的手中空空如也，只有父亲的剑锋划过的痕迹。  
他收紧手臂，将脸埋在弓箭手的胸口。  
只有比尔是与众不同的，当比尔看着他的时候，仅仅是看着他这个人。  
仔细回想他们相遇至今的经历，似乎比尔总是纵容着他。  
即使在他将他出卖给黑甲兵以后，比尔也没真的生气，那一记落在脸上的耳光甚至没有留下丝毫红印。在树林里同样如此，他吻他，他便张开嘴任他长驱直入，他想做，比尔就用手和嘴帮他。  
似乎无论他想要什么，他如何胡闹，比尔都愿意包容他的任性。  
于是不知不觉就变成了如今这样，在比尔面前他可以卸下所有防备，无所顾忌地表现出自己本来的样子，他知道比尔不会告诉其他人，也不会笑话他。  
就像现在，弓箭手回应了他的拥抱。  
比尔的手落在他的后背，隔着衬衣他也能感觉到比尔掌心的温度，“睡吧，有话明天再说。”  
亚瑟觉得这是个好主意。  
他闭上眼睛，很快便再次睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

比尔凝视着亚瑟熟睡中的侧脸，青紫的眼眶和脸上细碎的伤口不禁让他回想起当初第一次在妓馆见到亚瑟时的情景。  
昔日瘦弱的男孩在时光的洗练下变作了如今健壮的青年模样，无论是身形体格还是面孔容貌，他们之间其实并没有多少相似之处，但或许是因为曾经花过太多时间从阁楼上注视着男孩，他无法像贝德维尔他们一样仅仅将亚瑟视作命定的王者，他仍旧时不时下意识地将亚瑟与当年的男孩重叠在一起，以至于总是不自觉地纵容着亚瑟。  
比尔没期望过亚瑟记得过去十几年间他们曾有过的几面之缘，但不知是否是他的错觉，亚瑟似乎对他有种奇异的信任。  
亚瑟允许他目睹自己脆弱的样子，允许他在那些动摇的时刻里陪伴在侧。  
比如眼下这种情形。  
亚瑟嘟哝了一句什么，又朝着比尔的方向拱了拱，差不多是完全缩进了他的怀里。  
看着体格远比他强壮的男人如今像个孩子一样蜷在他身边的样子，比尔想，罢了罢了。  
那个跟在尤瑟身后蹒跚学步的孩童，那个在街头挣扎求存的男孩，那个拼命向乔治学习的少年，那个他未曾亲眼见过却在传言中听过无数次的青年，最终通通化作了眼前这个名叫亚瑟的男人，而他终归是对这个人狠不下心的，无论是当初还是现在。

接下来的一段时间大约是亚瑟近来最感快意的时期了。  
身上的伤确实给他添了不少麻烦，他讨厌虚弱和行动不便，不过这些都是可以忍受的，毕竟它们没能阻止他给伏提庚找麻烦。  
他们烧掉了伏提庚最喜欢的宫殿，弄沉了运送石料的船，放走了黑甲兵捉来的奴隶。  
所有人配合默契的程度让亚瑟忍不住怀疑伏提庚在过去的那些年里究竟对他们都做了些什么，才让这些人在执行所有那些行动计划的时候表现出了如此高的热情和行动力。  
然后，他们收到了一份意料之外的礼物，一个刺杀伏提庚的机会。  
行刺能否成功的关键在于，他们能否在距离码头一百七十五码的地方射中目标。  
贝克莱克表示他只能在七十码以内确保射中，他已经是亚瑟身边最好的弓箭手了。  
贝德维尔看了比尔一眼，“比尔？”  
比尔漫不经心地瞟了眼地图，“七十五。”  
贝克莱克撇撇嘴，贝德维尔觉得自己有必要补充一下，“他的意思是一百七十五。”  
亚瑟着实被这个数字吓了一跳，他知道比尔是神箭手，山洞里的其他人告诉过他。  
但他不知道比尔也是一个长弓手，使用长弓的神箭手和他们通常说的神箭手可完全不是一回事。  
那需要的不仅是长年累月的训练，更需要天赋的优秀视力。  
亚瑟自己在使用普通弓箭的时候准头也不错，可惜如果武器换成长弓，他基本就没有什么命中率可言了。  
回想起来，在他撞见比尔负责守夜的那晚，对方抱在怀里的的确是一把长弓，可那时候他的心思又不在这上面。  
“一百七十五？”贝克莱克显然不是那么好说服的，“这个距离你都看不清靶子吧？”  
比尔笑起来，饶有兴致地望向贝克莱克。  
“那我们就赌一把。”  
这是亚瑟第一次见到比尔射箭的样子。  
拿起长弓的瞬间，那个他所熟悉的男人消失了，取而代之的是一位敏锐的弓箭手。  
拉开弓弦的比尔脸上没有了笑意，他的身上也没有杀意，有的只是凛然的锐气，如同从剑鞘中抽出的利剑、阳光下雪亮的剑锋，纯粹而美丽。  
他的存在仿佛压倒了其余的一切，那种存在感几乎可以夺人心魄。  
比尔连射两箭，从林子深处传来的喊叫让亚瑟知道这三箭全部射中了标靶。  
放下弓的比尔扭头望向亚瑟，弯起嘴角笑起来，“你的朋友们叫得就像小姑娘。”  
阳光跳跃在比尔灰色的发梢上，亚瑟看着他闪闪发亮的灰蓝色眼睛，一句话都说不出来。  
这个时候没有任何人能预料到，刺杀伏提庚的行动将会成为一场怎样的灾难。


	10. Chapter 10

刺杀行动就是一场彻头彻尾的噩梦。  
返回山洞的路上几乎没人说话，整个队伍弥漫着一股压抑的气氛。  
亚瑟的睡眠更糟糕了。  
夜半惊醒的时候，如果凑巧值夜的是比尔，亚瑟会得到一杯酒，有时还能有一个吻，若是其他人，亚瑟就会回到山洞里躺在自己的床上，睁着眼睛直至天明。  
在又一个辗转反侧的夜晚过后，亚瑟决定离开。  
这段时间已足够他摸清山洞轮值的规律，亚瑟知道今晚轮到比尔值夜，而他不确定若是比尔看着他的眼睛，请求他留下，他会如何选择。  
比尔没有那么做。  
离开山洞没有多远，亚瑟便清晰地感受到了落在肩上的视线，他停下脚步，转身朝后望去，比尔就倚在距离他不远的一棵树干上。  
今夜是个月朗星稀的好天气，皎洁的月光撒在大地上，像是落下的霜雪。  
比尔灰色的卷发在月色下成了白雪一般的颜色，那令他看起来前所未有的疲惫，岁月的力量似乎瞬息之间爬上了他眼角眉梢。  
亚瑟注意到比尔脸上尚未愈合的伤痕，从额头延伸到眉骨的一道狰狞轨迹，那是在之前的战斗中留下的，伤口已经开始收口，只是边缘的皮肤依旧红肿，若是当初的剑锋再向下一寸，比尔的眼睛就该毁了。  
亚瑟抿紧嘴，胸膛中的某处疼痛起来，他的手指微微抽动了一下，一瞬间他想抬手抓住些什么、想拥抱些什么。  
他克制住了自己。  
比尔站在一个距离亚瑟不远也不近的地方，静静望着他 ，脸上既没有笑容也没有失望或是愤怒。  
凝固一般的静默空气里，烧断的木柴突然发出了一声炸响。  
“亚瑟。”  
比尔的声音很轻，拖长的尾音仿佛一声叹息。  
亚瑟握紧剑柄，他的手心渗出了汗水，黏糊糊的不舒服。  
“做你想做的就好，我不会……”比尔停顿了一下，“我们不会逼你。”  
不等亚瑟做出反应，比尔径直向后退了一步。  
树影遮断了亚瑟的视线，比尔就这么从他的视野里消失了。  
亚瑟离开了山洞，他跑过山间谷地，他将剑扔下悬崖，让大海吞没它，他在林中奔跑，直至自己精疲力尽再也迈不开脚步，跪倒在一池泥水中。  
当白皙的手指从水中伸出握住他手臂的那一刻，亚瑟怀疑自己是否陷入了又一个噩梦。  
然而这不是一个梦境，湖中仙女将他扯落水中，为了向他预示未来，为了交还他决心抛弃的责任。  
在未来的幻境中，亚瑟看见被焚毁的城市，看见河流中漂浮的尸体，看见哭泣的玛吉和姑娘们。  
城市化为废墟，黑暗的世界中，唯有远处的高塔散发出熊熊火光。  
在玛吉的胸间，一抹熟悉的金色刺痛了亚瑟的眼睛。  
那是比尔的戒指，被一根细细的金链穿着，挂在玛吉的脖颈上。  
亚瑟顺着玛吉的视线望去，一刹那，好似利箭穿心。  
那个凌厉敏捷的弓箭手静静躺在一片断壁残垣之中，胸口插着一支长矛，手边是一柄断成两截的长弓。  
他曾抚过的柔软卷发如今被暗红的血渍浸透，纠结成一团，他曾吻过的眉宇唇角此刻苍白得没有一丝血色。  
亚瑟踉跄着向后退去，拒绝相信眼前的景象将会成为现实。  
“不——！”  
湖中仙女将他推回现实。  
亚瑟跪在林间，石中剑的剑柄在他掌中发烫，如同一根烧红的烙铁。


	11. Chapter 11

贝德维尔循声找到亚瑟的时候，亚瑟还未从幻境带来的冲击中缓过神来。  
早早停下马的贝德维尔望见亚瑟狼狈的样子，扭头看了比尔一眼，比尔摇摇头，直接翻身下马，将马拴到了身边的树上。  
贝德维尔示意其他骑士照做，他们将马匹拴好，没有再走近亚瑟。  
直到亚瑟松开手，石中剑落在地上，贝尔维尔才走到亚瑟身边。  
“亚瑟。”  
亚瑟闻声抬起头来，泥水不停地从他的发梢上滴落下来，那头原本灿烂的金发此时几乎看不出原本的颜色。  
比尔垂下眼睫，抿了抿嘴，不知为何不忍再看亚瑟此刻的样子，他和帕西瓦尔打了声招呼，取下马鞍上半空的水囊便转身离开了。  
等他拎着灌满的水囊回来，亚瑟和贝德维尔正在低声交谈，沾满污泥的外套已经被脱了下来放到一边，亚瑟正一边说话，一边不耐烦地用手扒弄着干结在头发上的泥块。  
比尔将水囊抛给帕西瓦尔，侧头示意了一下。  
帕西瓦尔皱眉，怀疑地看了比尔一眼，见比尔神色如常，似乎只是纯粹不耐烦做个人形立架，耸耸肩，还是往亚瑟站的地方走过去了。  
贝德维尔正巧面对着帕西瓦尔的方向，自然率先看见了他，“来到正好。”  
“帕西瓦尔？”扭头看清来人，一丝几不可察的失落从亚瑟的眼里划过。  
帕西瓦尔举起水囊晃了晃，“先将就着洗洗。”  
亚瑟停顿了一下，视线向四周巡睃了一遍，迟了一拍才点点头，“谢谢。”  
冰凉的水当头浇下，亚瑟被激得打了个哆嗦，清冽的泉水不仅冲走了身上的脏污，也让他动摇的心再次稳固起来。  
他想起那艘载着他从父母身边离开的小舟，想起那条蜿蜒向前穿城而过的河流……  
亚瑟捡起剑，他抬起头，视线停驻在不远处倚树而立的比尔身上。  
这次绝不会再犯同样的错误了，亚瑟告诉自己，握剑的手缓缓收紧，直到掌心被剑柄上的纹路磕得发疼。  
像是察觉到亚瑟的注视，比尔的视线对上了亚瑟的。  
亚瑟不知道比尔在他的脸上看见了什么，但他清晰地看见了浮现在比尔眼底的温和笑意。  
亚瑟扬起嘴角，将剑挂回了腰间。  
他不会再逃跑了。  
简单地吃过些东西以后，他们启程返回山洞。  
之后发生的事情像是被按了快进键，沸腾燃烧的怒火，带来幻觉的蛇毒，以及艰难激烈的战斗，当亚瑟终于从这一切里回过神来，他正握着剑站在巫师塔的废墟旁，身前是跪倒一片的黑甲兵。  
亚瑟努力平息自己粗重的呼吸，他在人群中寻找熟悉的脸庞，欣喜、悲伤、担忧、骄傲等等复杂的心绪混杂成一团乱麻在他的胸腔中跃动。  
他很快便找到了那双熟悉的眼睛。  
比尔与贝德维尔他们一起站在人群的边缘处，被救出的布鲁和姑娘们就站在他们的身后，所有人的脸上都带着笑容。  
那些激烈动荡的心绪在这一刻俱都平复下来，一个新的开始，亚瑟对自己说，他看着比尔翘起的嘴角，已经开始期待起了未来。

END


End file.
